Bicycles typically comprise either a bicycle seat firmly connected with the bicycle or the bicycle frame, or the seat post of these bicycles is designed so that the bicycle seat is movable at most in and therewith without movement relative to the central reference plane of the bicycle, or the seat post and the saddle of the bicycle is pivotally connected to the seat tube. In one case the disadvantage of this arrangements is that the cyclist's position, riding seated, is significantly different from the standing riding position because of the bent posture. In the other case the disadvantage is that riding while standing is not possible, because the bicycle saddle hinders the riding while standing. An example of the last-mentioned disadvantage can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,281 A.
When using smaller wheels than 16 inches or 20 inches for the bicycles, the disadvantages concerning the handling characteristics of the bicycle have to be considered additionally in the evaluation of the prior art:                Small front wheels react faster to steering movements and tend to jiggle even at lower speeds and on slightly uneven terrain.        When cycling over obstacles (objects, holes, bumps on the road) with small wheels the steering movement can be severely impaired.        Due to the significantly reduced gyroscopic effect in bicycles with small wheels, riding while standing is in principle more unstable than on bicycles with large wheels.        
Bicycles that are ridden while standing have the disadvantage that no seat apparatus is provided. This results in the disadvantage that the cyclist is supported only at two points on the bicycle namely with the feet on the pedals and with the hands on the handlebar. Since the cyclist has to bear his whole weight on these bicycles always by himself and for propulsion must also lift his entire weight upwards with every turn of the crank, the cyclist feels riding while standing more strenuous than a seated ride. When rolling and standing on the lower pedal with stretched leg while standing on the upper pedal with the other leg bent, the cyclist has to compensate the bicycle's lateral tilt towards the side of the stretched leg, which is triggered by the weight moment, by a holding force exerted on the handlebar side of the bent leg. When using small front wheels according to the above the directional stability is severely disturbed, especially during fast cycling and/or when cycling over obstacles. Examples can be found in: JP 2010 260 457 A, FR 2,876,657 A1, WO 2006/111590 A1, KR 100768964 B1, US 2004/0004341 A1, the bicycles micro slider and dreamslide of the company dreamslide, S. A. Bures-sur-Yvette, France and the bicycles MCS16″ and “MCS across the city” of the company Maderna Cycle Systems, Vienna, Austria.
EP 1995165 A2 discloses a bicycle, ridden while standing and comprising a seat rotatably connected to the head tube, the main function of the bicycle seat is to steer the bicycle. Hence the bicycle seat is the steering device of the bicycle. The disadvantage of this is that for turning the cyclist has to move his hip to the side or must tilt the bicycle as a whole to the side. Hence riding while standing is exhausting, because the cyclist has to generate additional tensions between the bicycle seat and the waist or the hips in order to cause a deflection. The usual function of a bicycle seat as a support element for the cyclist's weight is therefore not given.